


The Broken//Tyrus AU

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic, Asexual Character, CJ - Freeform, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Male Character, Tyrus - Freeform, non binary character, tumblr: fear-of-flamingos, wattpad: fear_of_flamingos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: This was originally posted on Wattpad!Please don't read this if you're easily triggeredAndi is a heartbreaker.Buffy feels like they are in the wrong body.Cyrus is broken and is told that every day.Jonah is terrified all the time.TJ wants to be accepted by someoneIn which the Good Hair Crew™ never became friends and they are all loners.Rated T for some strong language and slurs and self-harm mentions///Not in canon story line\\\I do not own anything but the story





	1. Playlist for the book

-Playlist-

Hey wassup guys, gals, and non binary pals!

It's Tyler

Here is a playlist you can listen to while reading this book (I'll also leave a Spotify link for all if you with Spotify)

Spotify link- https://open.spotify.com/user/vyxhn2o4810uajsue4v2uzuuh/playlist/3vxHur4mZgJfEqj4BoodCp?si=e_j8LfUISCaBRy8g6ecoKg

Crybaby- Melanie Martinez  
Pacify her- " (" means same artist)  
Mrs Potato head- "  
Training Wheels- "  
Mad Hatter- "  
Choke- I don't know how but they found me  
Modern Day Cain- "  
Girls/Girls/Boys- Panic! At the Disco  
Nicotine- "  
When the day met the night- "  
Hallelujah- "  
(Fuck a) Silver Lining- "  
Northern Downpour- "  
She had the World-"  
The kids from yesterday- My Chemical Romance  
Fake your death- "  
Sing- "  
Teenagers-"  
I'm not okay-"  
What a catch, Donnie- Fall Out Boy  
Bite- Troye Sivan  
Heaven-"  
There for you-"  
Girls like Girls- Hayley Kiyoko

I'ma add more later 😝😝


	2. Disclaimer

Hey it's Tyler!!!

So I have some disclaimers before you start reading!!

1\. I do not own Andi Mack.

2\. If I use any homophobic/transphobic slurs, it's only part of the story. I do not mean to make anyone feel hurt.

3\. In this story, Andi may be described as a *lot* of bad words because she is a "heartbreaker". I do not mean anything and whenever those words are used, I only use them to add realism to the story.

4\. None of this is canon. I am not implying anything that I want to become canon besides Tyrus.

5\. They are all 14 and in 8th grade.

VERY IMPORTANT:  
ONE OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BIND THEIR CHEST WITH ACE BANDAGES. I AM NOT SAYING THAT USING ACE BANDAGES SHOULD BE USED TO BIND. DO NOT BIND WITH ACE BANDAGES. IT IS ONLY PART OF THE STORY.

This story will switch between all the main characters povs, and it will be by chapter unless otherwise stated

Updates once a week or every other week hopefully

That's all I have for now.

Stay frosty

Tyler


	3. intro

Outcast.

That was a word that these five teenagers knew. All of them had different issues that set them apart from everyone, but they were all outcast by their classmates.

Andi Mack: the heartbreaker. She played boys' hearts like a violin and then crushed them.

Buffy Driscoll: the girl-boy. They had always known they were a boy. Too bad they were born a girl.

Cyrus Goodman: the little gay boy. He was abused and broken because he liked boys.

Jonah Beck: the fairy. He was too boyish for the girls and too girly for the boys.

TJ Kippen: the disappointment. He was kicked out by everyone, even his family because he was gay.

All of them, outcasts because they didn't fit the norms of their school.

Who could ever love an outcast?

...well...another outcast could...


	4. one/Andi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the entire story is up on Wattpad!! My username is @fear_of_flamingos

I am not a whore.   
I wish I could tell everyone this.

As I walk down the hall, I see everyone staring at the way I dress. Today, I was wearing dark eye makeup, a crop top, and a short skirt.

People judge me by the way I dress.

I go up to my boyfriend Lucas and give him a kiss on the cheek that has no feeling at all for me.

People don't understand me.

They all see a slut who sleeps around and can't keep a commitment.

I have dated a lot of people, both boys and girls alike.

At the beginning of each relationship, I had the same rush of happiness that everyone else would have. I would feel happy that the person that (I thought) I liked liked me back.

We would date for a couple of months. The rush would always go away. I would break up with them because I never stayed happy with anyone.

The first couple of times, nobody said anything about it. I still had friends back then, and I was doing the normal teen thing: dating.

About a year of this happening, people started to spread rumors.

They called me a slut.

They told everyone I slept around.

The people that I was friends with abandoned me and would call me a whore behind my back.

I kept dating, hoping for that rush of happiness to stay. Hoping for someone to come along and change me.

The rumors kept spreading, and I just kept going, looking for my perfect match.

They call me a slut.

What they don't know is that I've never had sex.

I'm asexual in a sex-driven world.


	5. two/Buffy

I am not a fucking girl.

I wish I could scream that in every one's' faces.

I sit on my bed facing the mirror, looking at my flawed figure.

It's wrong.  
This is not who I'm supposed to be.

I stare at my (barely) visible jawline, my curves, my hips, and oh my breasts and I'm angry.

I hate how I look.

This is all wrong.

I'm supposed to be a boy.

I look up at my face. My hair is too long, my face is too feminine.

This is not what I'm supposed to look like.   
I'm a boy.

I can see the faces of my former friends in the mirror. They pulled away from my masculine clothing, the only thing that keeps me from losing it. They would put me in dresses. They would put makeup on me. They did anything to make me be femme just like them.

I tried. I tried to come out to them. They all laughed at me. They told me I was confused. Every time since I came out they would talk about or to me as a girl or she and her. They all knew it hurt, but they wouldn't stop.

So I left.

I became an outcast by choice.

Those girls fucking hated me as much as I hate myself.


	6. three/Cyrus

_Words can hurt._

As I walked to my house, I made sure nobody was home. I saw nobody was there, so I ran in and ran up to my room.

My family hates me.

About half a year ago, I came out to them as gay. They instantly fought back. They yell and scream at me. They try to get me to go to conversion therapy.

So I hide away in my room where I'm numb.

I can't feel the physical pain I give myself. It's my release from the shit that my family gives me.

They don't know I've been hurting myself.

I don't have anyone to turn to.

We moved from our old home a couple weeks after I came out to them. My own brother, Steven, spread rumors about me at our new school.

Nobody wanted to be friends with the faggot.

I hide away in my room, most of the time crying or imagining something better for myself.

Maybe in another universe, my parents aren't ignorant assholes. Maybe I could fall in love if they didn't fucking hate me.

But for now, I try to make the pain go away.


	7. four/Jonah

"Fairy"

The word echoes through my head as I walk home. The boys at our school are assholes. They think that screaming at me will 'fix' me.

It's not like they fucking care.

I'm unfixable.

Everything about me was supposed to scream "BOY!".

But it didn't.

I'm terrified.

Ever since I was little, I played with everyone, boys and girls. I never had any crushes. I've just been friends with people to have friends, not because I want to fuck them.

When I was 12, I started looking into why I haven't had any crushes. I came across the word aromantic, and it instantly clicked with me. I didn't want a romantic partner. I wanted someone who would be my best friend forever.

My friends at that time didn't actually like me (though they never actually told me), and when I tried to come out to them, they outcast me. They called me a "fairy girl" and a "snowflake".

But nobody was there to save me.

Nobody was there to aid me through my panic attacks.

Nobody is here to tell me that feeling like neither a boy or girl is real.

I am alone.


	8. five/TJ

I wish I was a normal teenager.

I wish I could gossip with my friends and complain about my parents.

But I can't.

I was kicked out of my house.

I never really questioned why I never had crushes on girls. I never really saw it until I was 13, and noticed that I never liked girls. Sure, they were good friends, but I never wanted to kiss them.

And that was the moment that I realized I was gay.

I tried to come out to my friends, but they all told me I was disgusting. My parents heard from one of my former friend's parents that I was gay. With no questions asked, they packed a bag for me and kicked me out.

So now I'm all alone and living with my aunt.

I wish I never fucking questioned myself.

I wish I was straight.


	9. six/Cyrus

As the bell rang for lunch, I waited for everyone in my class to leave. In about a minute, everyone but one person were gone. I looked back and saw them sitting with their head in their hands. Clearing my throat, I said, "Hey you okay dude?"

They looked. I saw that it was another outcasted student. Their name was Buffy. They looked at me and smiled. "Yea I'm okay now," they said, "I'm Buffy." I smiled for the first time in a while, I smiled back. "Cyrus," I responded.

Buffy picked up their bag, and I saw a small tag with a rainbow and...a trans flag. My smile grew. "I like your tag," I whispered. They looked at me with wide eyes. "You..."

"Let me reintroduce myself," I said, "Hi, my name is Cyrus, and I'm gay."

Buffy smiled.

"Hello, my name is Buffy, and I'm...a...boy."

We both laughed light-heartedly and walked off to lunch


	10. seven/Jonah

The bell for lunch rang, and I ran out of the classroom and into the boys bathroom. I hid in the corner and tried to breathe.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and in a haze, saw two people walk in.

Shit.

I tried to make no sound, but they both saw me. I slid back until I was in the back corner.

"Hello?" Said the boy with brown hair.

I looked up and saw him standing over me. My heart sped up and my breaths were shallow. I hid my head under my hands and waited for the panic to take over.

"Shit. Shit. Buffy, he's gonna have a panic attack. Get to one side, I'll get to the other." Said the brown haired boy.

I felt them both move to my sides. "Can I touch you?" Said the boy with brown hair. I tightly nodded. "okay," he whispered as he placed an arm on my leg.

This small touch kept me grounded.

Someone was here for me.

I heard the boy and Buffy saying that I was okay and they were here for me. As the panic washed over me, I held onto that small touch.

Once my panic subsided, i looked up and saw the brown haired boy and his friend. "Hi, I'm Cyrus," he said. He smiled and it made me feel at ease.

"My name is Jonah," I said.

I looked over to his friend. They were looking down at my wrist where I had scrawled in pen, I am not a boy. They smiled, and I was slightly confused. Who would smile at something like that?

"Hi," they said, "I'm Buffy, and I can relate to...(they picked my wrist up) this."

My eyes went wide. "Uh.." I said

"Hi...I'm a boy." They said.

My smile went wide.

"Friends?" Cyrus asked.

"Friends." Buffy responded.

"Friends." I said.

Friends.

**A/N hey it's the author! If you are thinking this, then NO Jonah doesn't like Cyrus. This is a Tyrus book.**

**Also, if you ever need any help with anxiety, depression, gender confusion or dysphoria, you can always come to me ♥️**

**-Ty**


	11. nine/Buffy

They knew.

They knew how I felt and I felt amazed and horrified.

They didn't push me away and and call me a freak like the others.

They cared about how I felt.

It was a week after I became friends with Cyrus, Jonah, TJ, and Andi. For the first time in a while, I felt a small surge of happiness. As I got ready for school that morning, I put on a black sweatshirt, baggy jeans and a beanie to tuck my hair into.

I walked downstairs. My mom stood in the kitchen and ruffled my hair. "How is my favorite girl?" She said and I cringed. She smiled, totally oblivious to my 'issue'. After another awkward breakfast, I biked to school and met up with Jonah.

Because we were so early, we sat outside of the school. Jonah seemed more on edge than usual. "You okay, Jonah?" I asked. He gulped and said, "Can I ask you something, Buffy?" I nodded and he said, "How did you know you were...a boy?"

I told them about how I always felt different and felt more connected to being a boy than being a girl. He made a small smile. "Buffy..." He said quietly.

"Yes?" I said.

"I don't think I'm a boy."

I smiled along with them. "But I'm not a boy either," they said.

"You do know you can be neither a boy or girl."

"What's that called?"

"Non-binary."

"That's...that's me," they said.


	12. ten/Cyrus

I had a reason to live.

I had always been a loner at this school. Nobody seemed to care about who I was and what I liked.

Now I had someone.

Well, some people.

But the thoughts were still there.

They whispered horrifying things into my mind, telling me that I am worthless and that I dont deserve to exist.

They won't go away.

And as I made marks on my skin, I tried to fight, fight the feeling that controlled me for so long.

But I couldn't.

My thoughts would never let go of me.

As I walked to school, I caught up with TJ. "Hey Cy," he said and I tried to smile. He noticed.

He always noticed that I couldn't smile.

And now I couldn't back away from the question that was lingering on his lips.

"Cyrus, are you okay?"

It's been too long, too long since someone actually fucking cared about how I feel.

And the tears came.

I tried to hold back how I felt, but with TJ around, I couldn't hold back.

He held me in the middle of the sidewalk as I cried and babbled.

Once the tears went away, I told him.

"I'm depressed."


	13. eleven/TJ

His eyes were beautiful.

They were brown as the earth and were warm as a fire.

He was so kind.

He cared for me and I was so happy.

Fuck.

I think I like Cyrus Goodman.

I can't go through heartbreak again.

I liked my friend, Billy in seventh grade. That was how I found out I was gay. I pined after him for so long, and I was terrified to say anything.

So I didn't say anything until earlier this year.

I comvinced myself that he liked me back. I saw things he did and convinced myself that he was gay, or at least bi.

So I confessed I liked him.

He told me I was a fag and proceeded to tell the whole school.

I didn't want to go through this again.

But you know Cyrus is gay, my mind nagged me.

And so I fell back into the spiral of fear.


	14. twelve/Buffy

I'm angry.

It's the end of the school day, and I don't want to go home.

I don't want to face the words of my parents.

I can no longer toller 'she'.

I am not a she.

I am a boy and my family needs to know.

And so as I walk home, I think of ways I can tell them. I go through all possible scenarios, but nothing seems to be right. They all will end up badly.

And so I say nothing.

\---

The next day, I was feeling even worse. A voice in my head pressed at me, telling me that this torture would go on forever. I looked at my chest.

It was too big. I fucking hated it.

And so I took some ace bandages and wrapped them around my chest. I was flat. It was okay. I remembered reading somewhere that ace bandages we're bad for binding, but I was so desperate.

When I showed up at school, I went up to Jonah. "Hey J," I said. They smiled and looked at my chest. "What did you do, Buff?" They said. "I bound my chest, J," I said quietly.

His face went pale. "Did you use Ace bandages?" They said. I nodded and they walked me over to Cyrus, who was talking quietly with TJ. They also called over Andi.

"Cyrus, I need you to bring Buffy to the boys bathroom. Buffy, you can NOT use Ace bandages for binding. You'll get seriously hurt or worse," Jonah said,"And Andi, do you have a sports bra or tank top?"

Andi nodded.

"Give it to Buff so he can change," Jonah said. I smiled and gave Jonah a small hug. "I didn't know, J, I'm sorry," I said and Jonah shook their head. "It's okay. I just need you to be safe," they said.

And I never used Ace bandages for binding ever again.

**A/N  
For any afab person who wants to bind their chest,**

**DO NOT USE ACE BANDAGES. EVER.**

**They will constrict your breathing, make liquid pool up in your lungs due to being tight, and can break or disfigure your ribs.**

**This has been a psa by your local trans dad**


	15. thirteen/Andi

I'm finally healing.

After so long of being thrown around like a piece of paper, I have found my own ground.

I was sitting with Jonah while the others were fixing up Buffy. They looked content.

"Jonah?" I said and he turned around.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, And."

"I've wanted to feel some attraction, but I just can't. I'm not attracted to anyone sexually or romantically."

Jonah smiled at me and said, "Me too."

We sat closer and hugged. For the first time, I didn't feel like covering that I am asexual and aromantic.

I will have a good life.

I have amazing friends.

Jonah will always be here for me.

And so I was finally happy.


	16. fourteen/Walker

My name is Walker and I'm alone.

I just moved to Jefferson Middle, and I'm already an outcast.

Maybe it's the way I dress.

I wear whatever I feel like.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a girl. I get this rush and I dress femininly because I feel that way.   
Sometimes I feel like I'm a boy. I wear typically male clothing.   
Sometimes I feel like neither.

I don't think the world is ready for genderfluid people yet.


	17. fifteen/Cyrus

I'm happy.

I'm so happy. My friends are always here for me. I absolutely love them.

I sat in the park alone with TJ, slowly swinging and talking.

"Teej?" I said.

"Yeah, Cy?" He asked.

"Thank you so much for being my friend. I've been so alone, and I was so close to...suicide and then you came and helped me. I actually feel happy, and I haven't felt like this in so long."

Teej smiled. "Hug?"

I stood up and he gave me a tight hug.

I smiled and he picked me up.

I laughed. "TEEJ PUT ME DOOOWN!" I yelled.

He laughed and started spinning me.

"TEEJ!"

We both laughed and he put me down.

His arms will still around me as he put me down.

"Hey, get on the swing, I'll push you!" He said and I got on the swing. He started pushing lightly and the swing built up speed. He pushed the swing harder and I was going high. It was all so much and I laughed and screamed because I was happy.

He stopped pushing me and I slowed the swing. When the swing came to a stop, I looked up at TJ and saw him smiling at me. I stood up and gave him a hug.

When he let me go, I still had my hands on his hips. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to stay here with him forever, staring at him.

I saw TJ's eyes flicker down to my lips and I did the same. I wanted more. So much more. I wanted to just lean in and kiss him and end this pain of the space between us.

He moved his hand to my cheekbone. I had an intake of breath and leaned in slowly. TJ smiled and leaned in. We were close, so close. I needed him so badly.

And so I closed the gap. Our lips met and everything was perfect. Our lips moved in sync, and I melted on the spot. Our hold on each other tightened as we kissed.

Everything told me I needed more More MORE. And so I tangled my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.

I didn't realize how long we were kissing until TJ pulled away. I looked into his eyes. And then I realized. I kissed my friend! I blushed bright pink and looked away.

Oh fuck.

I think I like TJ.


	18. sixteen/Cyrus

_I saw TJ's eyes flicker down to my lips and I did the same. I wanted more. So much more. I wanted to just lean in and kiss him and end this pain of the space between us._

_He moved his hand to my cheekbone. I had an intake of breath and leaned in slowly. TJ smiled and leaned in. We were close, so close. I needed him so badly._

I recalled what had just happened as I walked away from the park. I kissed TJ! I didn't know I liked him.

But I liked him. I liked him so much and it hurt me.

Oh fuck, I can't go through this again.

At my old school, I was in love with my best friend, Ronnie. We later dated. I thought he liked me the way I liked him.

Well, I was fucking wrong.

He used me. He only wanted me so he could have someone to fuck. I didn't understand gay sex at that time (I was 12 and he was 16). I was scarred. I tried to say something to my family, but then I had to come out to them.

And so I did.

They were awful. They screamed at me. We moved because they were ashamed.

But I was finally away from Ronnie.


	19. seventeen/Buffy

Today was the day. I needed to tell my parents about my /issues/.

And so I waited at home after school, planning what I was gonna say.

And when my mom and dad came home, I stopped them in the kitchen and told them to sit down.

"What is it, Buff?" My mom said.

"Um...I need to tell you guys something," I said.

My mom smiled and my dad nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm transgender."

Those two words broke everything.

My mom's face turned from calm to angry.

"Who put you up to this?" She said.

"Nobody, mom, I'm a boy and I've been wanting to tell you for-"

My dad cut in.

"You can't be a boy," he said, "You were born a girl. You're a girl. God made you to be a girl."

I cringed at the word girl.

"It's your new friends, isn't it?" My mom said, "You didn't act like a tranny before you met them."

My breath caught in my throat as she said tranny. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I needed to leave.

And so I took my schoolbag and ran out of the house. Tears flowed down my face as I heard the screams of my parents behind me.

\---

I collapsed on the sidewalk near school. I checked my pocket and saw that I still had my phone on me. I called the first person that showed up in my contacts: Andi.

I called her and told my situation. Because she lived so close to our school, she brought me to her house.

I was safe.


	20. eighteen/Andi

My mom was out and Jonah was over my house. We were sitting in my living room playing Mario Kart. Every once in a while, Jonah would look over at me and smile.

This is what I want.

I want a best friend for life.

This was perfect.

"J?" I said.

Jonah looked over at me. "Yeah, Andi?" They said. I smiled and said, "Thank you. I was so scared that I was broken because I don't like people, but you helped me see....see that I'm okay. I'm normal."

Jonah smiled. "Andi, I'll always be here to spend time with you. I will always be here to make you feel that your feeling are valid."

At that moment, my phone went off. I picked it up, and saw that it was Buffy. My mood shifted from being happy to terrified.

Buffy came out to his parents. And he was kicked out. I called my mom and told her she needed to come home. She was already on her way home anyways, so she hurried home.

Once she got home, I explained that my friend needed help and we brought Buffy home with us to stay for a bit. He was safe.

—

That night, once Buffy was asleep, I called Jonah. They sounded so happy over the phone.   
"Andi guess what?" They said  
"What is it?"  
"I came out to my family this afternoon as non binary and aro ace! They were totally cool with it!"   
I smiled and told them how proud I was of them.

Right then, I felt like I had courage to do what I needed to do for so long. Once I was off the phone, I went up to my mom and said,  
"Mom....can I tell you something?"  
"What is it, And?" She said  
"I'm...aromantic and asexual."

After explaining to her what it meant, she gave me a hug. She loved me.

I wish Buffy's parents were like this.

**Hi yes it's the author calm the fuck down I'm alive okay I'm gonna go on an updating spree and I'm gonna change the cover of the book  
Stay wicked queens, kings, and non binary royalty  
~Tyler**


	21. nineteen/Jonah

I was ready.

I was done with feeling broken.

I went to my parents when I got back from Andi's house and told them all of what I was holding in.

"I'm not a boy. But I'm not a girl either. I'm non binary. I also don't feel any romantic or sexual attraction."

They looked at me, and I was terrified. What if they didn't accept me? What if they kicked me out? What if-

My mom gave me a big hug. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us sooner? We're totally cool with that!"

I breathed and smiled. I was out. They accepted me.

I'm so fucking happy.

 

**Ily  
Stay wicked   
Ty  
**


	22. nineteen and a half/Cyrus's mom

**Tw: the f slur and extreme homophobia and the h slur (h*mo)  
Lol I feel like the fucking lion king with this half chapter XD**

While I sat at the table, waiting for the parents meeting to happen, I felt something was gonna happen.

A dark skinned woman with long fluffy hair sat down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Leanna," she said (A/N goddamn it I know that's not her name I just am too lazy to look it up)

"Do I know you?" I said, confused.

She said, "My /daughter/ is friends with your son. /She/ told me she was a boy, and I believe /her/ friends did this to her."

My smile disappeared. "My son came out as a faggot to me last year. Of course he would try to make more fags."

And we agreed to end this all.

—

When I got home from the parents meeting, I saw my son on the phone with a boy. They were staring at each other. Fags, I thought to myself as I walked into his room. Cyrus hung up his phone quickly and looked at me. "Start packing," I said, "We're leaving. LET'S GO!" He was horrified.

"What did I do?" He said.

"You're trying to make more people faggots like you, aren't you, boy? A girl just told her mom that she's a boy. And you're friends with her. And that boy talking to you? You're probably trying to make him a homo just like you!"

He seemed to be close to tears. "Mom, those are my friends. I didn't make them that way, they just accepted themselves because they finally had support!"

I scoffed. "Start packing, boy, we're leaving tomorrow and we're never coming back."

And I left the room.

**Ly  
Stay wicked  
Ty  
**


	23. twenty/Cyrus

**Have some gay**

I need to get out.

And so the next day, at school, I told my friends what was going on.

Buffy looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty and crumpled, and there were tear stains on his face.

Once they were caught up on what was going on, they all started talking about what was going on with Jonah. They told me the night before, so I walked to the side with TJ.

"Teej?" I said quietly. He nodded at me and smiled. "What...what am I gonna do?"

He took my hand subtly and we moved to the side of the school where nobody stood. Once we were out of everyone's sight, he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt myself calm down in his arms.

"Cy, you're gonna be okay, alright?" He whispered to me, "This will all be over soon."

I smiled and decided to tell him about Ronnie. "Teej? Can I tell you something about...before?" He nodded. And so I told him everything.

"I dated this boy a year ago named Ronnie. He was abusive and older than me. He just wanted sex and used me only for that reason. He made me scared of being gay. And if you don't want to talk to me cuz you think I'm dirty that's f-"

He cut me off. "Cy, I could never think you're dirty. This wasn't your fault."

I smiled at him and felt the same urge to kiss him again.

And so I did.

Our lips crashed together so fast that I couldn't remember leaning in. We were together and oh God I didn't ever want to let him go. Our lips were moving in sync. He cupped my chin and I held onto his neck. It was so much and not enough at the same time.

Sadly, he pulled away, both of our breathing labored. His lips were kiss swollen and I found it so beautiful. My hands were on his neck and I had no intention of moving them.

I broke the silence moments later. "What are we?" He smiled and laughed. "Let's figure that out once we have time," he said.

—

That afternoon, we all met up in front of the school before leaving. We had our plan to get me out and get Buffy's things.

"Jo, you and Teej are gonna get Cy. Buff and I are gonna get his stuff," Andi said, "We'll be both at the locations by 7."


	24. twenty one (part one)/TJ

**This is very gay**

At 6:30, I took my bike and rode to outside the school, where Jonah was waiting. We left my bike outside the school as we slipped silently down to Cyrus's house.

We arrived at his house and followed the procedures we had come up with. We hid in the bushes until 7, and we saw a flashing light from above us. Cyrus was ready to go. I saw him climb off onto the ledge that was right below his room. There was a small thump as his feet hit the ledge. I moved so he could see me. "Cy, I need you to jump. I can catch you, I promise," I whispered.

He swung both legs over the side so he was sitting. I moved so I could catch him as he jumped straight into my arms. It wasn't far of a jump, so we didn't fall over. God, I love him.

Jonah checked quickly for anyone looking out the window before we ran. I held Cyrus's hand as we ran back to the school.

—

Jonah was calling Andi to see their status is. I stood with Cyrus on the steps as the sun set. He looked sad. "Cy, are you o"- I said before being cut off by him. "Teej?"

I smiled. "Yes?" I whispered. "Oh, fuck, TJ, just kiss me," he said, his eyes lighting up. "Are you sure? I don't want this to just distract you from-"

He leaned in so our foreheads were touching. "Teej," he said softly, "I like you so much. Oh fuck, so much that it hurts." I smiled widely. We leaned in until our lips were connected for the third time. It was soft and absolutely amazing. The kiss was short, and when we pulled away, I held him.

Jonah walked up to us. I let go of him. "They're leaving now," they said, "They should be here soon."

They were almost safe.


	25. twenty one (part 2)/Andi

I waited outside as Buffy collected his things. I looked at the window, checking to see if anyone was home, but saw nothing. Nobody was home.

Buffy peeks his head out before throwing a bag of clothes down to the ground. I picked it up and held onto it as he slid down the pipe to the ground, two bags in hand.

Once we were both secure and ready to leave, we ran. We walked a small bit up the street and I called Jonah. I told him that we were okay and we were leaving soon.

I looked over at Buffy. He looked angry. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah," he said, "I just wish that they were accepting. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with this shit." I put a hand on his shoulder. "At least you have friends that support you, B," I said. He smiled at me. "Yeah," he said.

—

When we arrived, we saw Jonah, but not Teej and Cy. Jonah stood neat the bikes, and when we got closer, we saw TJ and Cyrus were sitting closely on the steps. We called them over, and they walked to us, hand in hand.

Finally, this hell would all be over.

Or so we thought...


	26. twenty two/TJ

**Have some more gay  
Wow this is really gay  
Also making out??**

One week later

After all the shit went down, Cyrus went to live with Jonah and Buffy went to stay with Andi. For about a week we stayed low: we went straight home after school and always watched our backs.

Cyrus and I sat in Andi's house, alone in a room as the rest of our friends were getting ready for our sleepover. Our shoulders were lightly brushing and I felt so happy.

Cyrus looked at me with /those/ eyes. "Teej?" He said softly. "Yes, Cy?" I said.

"What...what are we?" He said.

"Cyrus, I like you. So much. And...I would love to be your boyfriend, but if you don't-"

His eyes softened even more as he grabbed my hand to cut me off. "Teej," he said, " I really want this as much as you. You drive me fucking crazy, TJ."

"Cyrus, will you be my boyfriend?"

Cyrus's eyes started to water. "Yes!" He said.

I looked at my now official boyfriend. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

It started off soft and sweet, like all of our other kisses. It quickly escalated into us making out. We grasped each other tightly. Cyrus lay under me as he held onto my hair. We separated for a second before reconnecting our lips. For a while we stayed like that, lips locked, until we had to stop for breath.

We stared at each other, our eyes soft, our lips swollen.

Perfect.


	27. twenty three/Buffy

Yo let's just pretend they sell chest binders in stores in this AU.

I was finally free to be myself.

For the week that I've been living with Andi and her mom, I've been the happiest I've ever been. Early in the week, we went shopping for some new clothes after giving my old clothes to Jonah. They really wanted some more feminine clothes.

I bought a full wardrobe full of boys clothes. I had absolutely everything that I needed to pass, besides short hair. Right when we were about to leave, we went over to the under clothes section. After a while of walking around the section of the store, Bex found what she was looking for.

A chest binder for me

My eyes teared up at the sight of it.

I could finally be safe and F L A T.

Later in the week, I made an appointment to get my hair cut short. While I watched my hair get chopped off, I smiled. I was finally letting go of the shit that was holding me back from being happy. When my hair was finally done, I looked in the mirror. It was short and fit my curls perfectly

It looked exactly how I wanted it 

I was finally more like myself than I ever was before.


	28. twenty four/Jonah

This one week with Cyrus living with me has been great. We share stories and love writing little notes for each other that we leave around the house. It always helps my mood.

I really feel like that we are becoming pretty good friends. I mean, yeah, we have fought, but for most of the time, we are chill.

The day that Buffy went to go get clothes with Bex was also a great day for me. I got all of his old feminine clothes. Cyrus tried it on for fun, but I really felt like I could be more feminine now that I am out.

After trying on a lot of clothes that were more androgynous, found something that felt perfect.

The skirt fell perfectly to above my knees and was puffy enough to hide my more masculine features. The shirt was adorable and fit the outfit perfectly. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I finally saw part of what I wanted to see.

Later that week, I spent some time with Andi. She comes over a lot. We usually just play video games and talk a lot about what was going on with our group.

But today was different.

We both felt a deeper connection to each other than we did with any of our other friends. It's like another layer of friendship, falling in the grey space between Platonic and Romantic. Neither of us wanted to date. We just wanted to be closer.

And so we decided on something. 

We would be platonic partners.

I'm so happy.


	29. twenty five/Cyrus

We all sat on the floor in Andi's house in a little circle. I leaned against TJ and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Andi and Jonah seemed to communicate with no words. Buffy was talking to TJ about basketball.

It suddenly got really quiet. We all seemed to notice it. "You know what? Fuck it," I said, "We need to put a stop to this shitty treatment." We all agreed quietly. "I'm so done with dealing with all the assholes," Buffy said.

"This year, we'll finally put an end to it," Andi said, putting all of our thoughts into words.

We all solemnly agreed.

The hum of talking came back and I looked over at Buffy. He really seemed that he needed to say something. I let go of it for a while as I cuddled closer to TJ. Andi walked out of the room to go set up the TV.

Andi yelled from another room: "THE TV IS READY GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" We all laughed as we walked over to the couch. I cuddled up to TJ as the movie started playing. By the end, we were all laughing. Well, all of us except for Buffy.

"Hey, Buff, you okay?" I asked.

"I found my name, my name that fits the real me," he said.

"My name is Jayden."

**To be continued in....  
Book 2  
The healing**


	30. About the Author

Hi! My name is Tyler and I'm 16 years old. I've been writing since I was about 11, and have loved it the whole time. I joined wattpad 2 years ago in June 2016. During that time, I read a lot of Ninjago fanfic, and wrote Greenflame, Glacier, and Bruise. I had an a one shots book going from late 2016 to April 2018.

In about March of 2018, I started posting short stories written about Stranger Things. I posted 3 for the next couple months. This was like an in between time before I started a new project. I started this book in May, and finished it in September.

Thank you so much for reading

Ily   
Ty


End file.
